borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands missions flow
There are 126 missions available in Borderlands, excluding DLC. *Story missions are highlighted in bold text. *Side missions are highlighted in italic text. **The further away from the left-hand margin a mission is indicates that the mission directly above it must be completed before it becomes available. Missions #'Fresh Off The Bus' #'The Doctor Is In' #'Claptrap Rescue' #'Skags At The Gate' #'Fix'er Upper' #'Blinding Nine-Toes' #'Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha' #'Nine-Toes: T.K.'s Food' #'Got Grenades?' #'Nine-Toes: Take Him Down' #'Nine-Toes: Time To Collect' #'Job Hunting' *''T.K. Has More Work'' **''Why Are They Here?'' **''T.K.'s Life And Limb'' **''By The Seeds Of Your Pants'' Catch-A-Ride Bone Head's Theft *''Get A Little Blood On The Tires'' The Piss Wash Hurdle *''Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands'' *''Claptrap Rescue: The Lost Cave'' *''Shock Crystal Harvest'' Return To Zed Sledge: Meet Shep *''Braking Wind'' *''Get The Flock Outta Here'' Sledge: The Mine Key *''Scavenger: Sniper Rifle'' *''The Legend Of Moe and Marley'' *''Circle Of Death: Meat And Greet'' **''Circle Of Death: Round 1'' ***''Circle Of Death: Round 2'' ****''Circle Of Death: Final Round'' Sledge: To The Safe House *''Claptrap Rescue: Safe House'' *''Scavenger: Combat Rifle'' *''What Hit The Fan'' Sledge: Battle For The Badlands *''Find Bruce McClane'' **''Product Recall'' *''Insult To Injury'' *''Schemin' That Sabotage'' Leaving Fyrestone *''Big Game Hunter'' Getting Lucky Powering The Fast Travel Network *''Scavenger: Revolver'' *''Fuel Feud'' *''Death Race Pandora'' *''Ghosts of the Vault'' *''Well There's Your Problem Right There'' Road Warriors: Hot Shots Road Warriors: Bandit Apocalypse Power To The People *''Claptrap Rescue: New Haven'' *''King Tossing'' *''Corrosive Crystal Harvest'' *''Claptrap Rescue: Tetanus Warren'' *''Like A Moth To Flame'' *''Is T.K. O.K.?'' Seek Out Tannis *''Scooter's Used Car Parts'' *''Up To Our Ears'' *''Firepower: All Sales Are Final'' **''Firepower: Market Correction'' ***''Firepower: Plight Of The Middle Man'' ***''Jack's Other Eye'' *''Scavenger: Submachine Gun'' *''Hidden Journal: Rust Commons West'' Meet 'Crazy' Earl Get Off My Lawn! *''Today's Lesson: High Explosives'' *''Claptrap Rescue: Scrapyard'' Hair Of The Dog *''Missing Persons'' **''Two Wrongs Make A Right'' *''Middle Of Nowhere No More: Investigate'' **''Middle Of Nowhere No More: Fuses? Really?'' ***''Middle Of Nowhere No More: Small Favor'' ****''Middle Of Nowhere No More: Scoot On Back'' ****''Altar Ego: Burning Heresy'' ****''Scavenger: Shotgun'' ****''Hidden Journal: Rust Commons East'' ****''Circle Of Slaughter: Meat and Greet'' *****''Circle Of Slaughter: Round 1'' ******''Circle Of Slaughter: Round 2'' *******''Circle Of Slaughter: Final Round'' The Next Piece *''Earl Needs Food...Badly'' *''Claptrap Rescue: Krom's Canyon'' Jaynistown: Secret Rendezvous *''Relight The Beacons'' *''A Bug Problem'' *''Altar Ego: The New Religion'' **''Altar Ego: Godless Monsters'' *''Smoke Signals: Investigate Old Haven'' **''Smoke Signals: Shut Them Down'' *''Bandit Treasure: Three Corpses, Three Keys'' **''Bandit Treasure: X Marks the Spot'' *''Green Thumb'' Jaynistown: A Brother's Love *''Dumpster Diving For Great Justice'' Jaynistown: Spread The Word Jaynistown: Getting What's Coming To You *''Wanted: Fresh Fish'' *''I've Got A Sinking Feeling...'' Jaynistown: Unintended Consequences Jaynistown: Cleaning Up Your Mess *''Claptrap Rescue: Trash Coast'' *''Bait And Switch'' *''Earl's Best Friend'' *''House Hunting'' Another Piece Of The Puzzle Not Without My Claptrap *''Claptrap Rescue: Old Haven'' The Final Piece *''Claptrap Rescue: The Salt Flats'' *''Scavenger: Machine Gun'' *''Claptrap Rescue: Crimson Fastness'' Get Some Answers Find The Echo Command Console Reactivate the ECHO Comm System Find Steele Destroy The Destroyer Bring The Vault Key To Tannis Flow Map of the Arid Badlands Story missions are linked by orange lines, side missions by gray lines. DLC Missions There are an additional 90 missions available throughout all DLC for Borderlands. The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned Main article: The Zombie Island of Dr. Ned missions flow Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot *''Prove Yourself'' The Secret Armory of General Knoxx Main article: The Secret Armory of General Knoxx/missions flow Claptrap's New Robot Revolution Main article: Claptrap's New Robot Revolution/missions flow fr:Missions (Borderlands) ru:Ход заданий Borderlands uk:Хід завдань Borderlands Category:Missions